the stranger brothars
by nairiefairie
Summary: after a fight with Harry, james goes to see teddy and decides they are going to be rockstars one problem they can't sing but Lily can. will they talk Lily around? r
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all nairie here I am starting a new fic in hope some one reads it. I have kidnapped the potter__'__s children and many more shh!! I think I hear Rowling (ducks under a bush as she passes singing hear little fairie if I catch you I__'__ll clip your wings) gulp!! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy Lupin was many things, he was a metamorphmagus, he was a rebel, he was an orphan but what he really was, was a musician. His grandmother had laughed at him when he was ten and told her he want to start his own band and after that he had lost all hope. It had been years since he had thought about music he had left school and moved on with his life or so he thought. He was twenty three and all he had done was stuff everything up.

Victoire he been his girl until as usual he did something so stupid and she ditched him. It was worse because not only had he lost her he had lost everybody around him. The Potters and the Weasleys were like family to him but when Vicky left so did they. The only person still crazy enough to talk to him was George who was madly making things to make people laugh.

His life was lonely and had made since until one day James rocked up on his doorstep crying.

"Teddy." is all James managed before flinging himself into the older boys arms. Teddy couldn't help but notice how much the oldest Potter boy has grown, how different he seems from four years sgo. James was turning eitheen this year and he was in his last year of Hogwarts. Teddy noticed that James the second looks like his grandfather all identical but his James didn't have glasses.

"I hate him." James's fist clutched onto the front of Teddy's shirt tightening his grip.

"who?" Lupin tried to calm the teen comforting him, rubbing his hand across his back.

"Harry." he growled through broken tears. "Albus" he spat. "the pair of them."

"what's wrong?" James shook his head in Teddy's chest before slowly raising his eyes to meet Lupin's.

"cani just stay with you?" he pleaded.

"course." instantly James hugged Teddy tightly and a Ted heard muffled thanks come from his shirt.

_Readers suggestions welcome I have I fair plan where this is going but I may be swayed so r&r (begging with puppy eyes)_


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is for MopCat you did ask for more…_

Lily wasn't like the other Potter children. Her first year, she knew she wasn't the same, I guess that was a dead give away. The boys had hair like Harry's and according to the older wizards James was the splitting image off his grandfather James Potter the first all but the glasses. People loved James and his troublesome ways. He just made them smile. Al was another story, lily hated him but generally he was well liked. Lily however was a freak. Flaming red hair with hazel eyes hidden behind the worlds ugliest glasses. It wasn't just her looks that were different.

First year she was sitting under the sorting hat.

" _ah another Potter hmm? Interesting head not like your brothers are you. Feels farmiliar like another young girl I sorted so long ago, witty, smart, sly, brave, fearless, honest, loyal just like her you could be great anywhere but I think just like her you__'__ll do best in RAVENCLAW.__"_

That's the moment that defined her. She was the first none Griffindor in the family. This just kept gone getting stranger for Lily Potter. Just like today.

James had walked out today. He had done it a few times after fighting with their father Harry but this time was different because Harry had never said he preferred Albus over James before. James and Lily were always second best to Albus they were use to that but this was different, Harry had hurt James like never before. Lily had always been James girl in the way children are either their mothers or fathers she was her big bro's. and now he had left her, she sighed.

As she wondered into the kitchen where Ginny and Harry were arguing. Or rather her mother was screaming at Harry.

"George hasn't got him, nor my mother or Bill and Ron says he hasn't been his way since the start of the term break! This is all your fault Harry! You better bring him back!" Ginny screeched.

"do you want me to try?" Lily asked smirking enjoying her fathers discomfort.

They turned to look at their youngest.

"we can't find him I don't think you can." snapped Harry. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"I have options you don't, first his not running from me, second he still loves me, third I am his sister and fourth I really know who he is." she fired back at her father stomping out the back to the broom closest.

There was only one place James would go when he was this upset. Somewhere Harry wouldn't think off for a while, somewhere safe, to someone he felt safe with, Teddy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy sat on his couch watching James inspect his music collection.

"the jets?" he held up the cd. Teddy grinned.

"their an Australian band." James dropped it back into the pile searching again. He settled on a surprising choice 'are you still having fun' by eagle-eye cherry.

Suddenly James reached behind the over flowing stacks off cds grabbing something.

"what's this?" James had pulled out Teddy's old guitar he had brought out of rebellion when he was fifteen.

Lupin blushed almost as red as his hair was currently. "nothing."

James raised his eyebrow shoving it at Teddy.

"come on play." the teen demanded. Teddy scowled but picked up the instrument.

Half and hour later teddy was trying to teach James to play. James was in love with the guitar and decided, like Teddy had when he was a kid, he wanted to start a band but unlike Teddy James was the kind off person to do it.

As James hit the wrong cord again Teddy's front door slammed open and the fiery red head stormed in.

"James mum's gone nuts you have to come home." lily demanded stamping her foot impatiently.

"no, I am staying with Teddy we're starting a band, you can be singer because we all know I can't hold a tune." Teddy laughed at James.

"whatever" lily rolled her eyes. "lets go, dad's going to kill both of us if we don't get back."

"I told you I am staying with Teddy for the rest of the holidays it's only three days then I don't have to see him until Christmas, tell mum I send my love."

"I hate you." she grumbled.

"love you too sister, so you want to pick the name for us or will call it something horrible like Griffin poo."

You're a strange brother, I think you've lost it." she went to walk out the door and James called out.

" to the stranger brothars!" she shook her head slamming the door behind her.

_What did you think? I don__'__t think you__'__ve really got to know lily yet but I've got to start somewhere. _

_NF _


	3. Chapter 3

_For __Rita Arabella Black and Rosaile Cullen 1_

Chapter 3

Lily was sitting on the train back to Hogwarts listening to her music player. She had rigged up one of those muggle I-pies to run on magic. She had collected a random lot of songs from people like the weird sisters to muggle music.

Currently she was in love with songs by a muggle band Remy Zero that had sadly broken up before she was born.

Across from her in the apartment on the other side to the train was James who was animatedly talking to all his friends and female admirers about his plan to become a rock star instead of a quidditch player.

Lily had thought he had been joking but for once in his life James Potter was beginning serious. Teddy was tracking down an old mate of his to be the final touch on their band and Lily wanted to scream at the thought of it. What had James done this time? She shook her head staring out the window. The worst part he was under the impression that when she had said whatever she'd meant it. No she wasn't going to be a singer she may not off had a plan for her future but that wasn't it. There was no way she was joining unfortunately James thought other wise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy was off to find Tate, which was proving a bigger challenge then he in tended. The guy was the master in everything musical and like Teddy he was a metamorphmangus. Teddy normally liked his hair blue but on the odd occasionally he'd go red but Tate never looked the same twice in a day or at least that's how Teddy remembered him. Tate never went to school his parents refused to send him after living through the war. Teddy had only met him through a metamorphmangus help group. Tate would be sixteen by now. Teddy knocked on Tate's grandparents house because that's where his parents assumed he'd be. Teddy hadn't liked the way they talked about their son, nor the manner of their emotions linked to the boy. Their son could have been anywhere and they'd be none the wiser.

"hello my name is Teddy Lupin and I am looking for Tate?" he asked the elderly man at the door.

"he's gone bush." the man snapped pointing to a creepy looking woods next to their property.

"thankyou." the man grunted slamming the door in Ted's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James had popped over to see how Lily was doing and to make sure Al the perfect of the family hadn't been by. James was going on about his master plan to Jezza, who was sitting next to Lily.

"what do you mean you won't sing?!" cried James. "but you said.."

"you can not take whatever as a yes James."

"can too."

"can not."

"can too."

"can not."

"can too."

"can not."

A cough like sound came from Jezza, Lily best and only real friend. The Potter children blushed and James decided to leave.

"what was the raving lunatic on about? Why won't you sing? your scarily good at it." her friend asked.

Lily sighed.

"Jezabella don't even get me started on the reasons I won't bend to my brothers will."

A smirk crept onto Jezza's face. "who are you trying to kid? Because it's not me."

"shut up." grumble Lily throwing her robes at Jezza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(P.s the spellings not that bad just the grammar.. Cough cough I didn__'__t believe me either, I knew English was meant for something other then sleeping oh well to late now!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_For Mopcat _

_I tried to remember the flick-y things_

Chapter 4

Teddy wondered around in the woodland calling out for Tate. He didn't really think he'd get a response, after all it had been three days. Giving up he sat down on a fallen tree trunk, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Finally, I thought you'd never shut up." Lupin jumped to his feet swinging around but nobody was there. Nothing but trees and plants.

"Tate?" He called.

"I'd say yes, that's my name and don't wear it out, but I think we've already established, you've gone and done it anyway." Teddy snapped his head straight up to find Tate sprawled out across a branch five meters above him. "Did you want something? Or do you just like to here your own voice?"

"Tate?" Teddy froze, staring at the teen. He wasn't how Teddy remembered him. He wasn't morphed into some outrageous character but in fact he was the opposite, he was Tate in his natural state.

Tate had brown hair and eyes, he was dirty head to toe. The slight tan to his usually white skin was new and from the sun, not from his gift. Tate was a rich man's son and yet here he was in the middle of the woods dirty as a pig, with no shoes. The boy's sharp piercing eyes fell on Teddy.

"Well Lupin? I haven't got all day, well actually I do but… well you've wasted enough time already."

It seemed that Tate may off lost his love of cleanness but he hadn't lost his snipping sarcasm.

"Jungle boy do you remember how to play an instrument?" Tate cocked his head to a side looking down at Teddy.

"What are you doing here Lupin?" Tate asked suspicious.

" Some mates and I are starting a band and we want you to join."

" What's in it for me?"

" A real place to stay, a nice bed." Tate scoffed at the idea.

"No thanks, I'd rather spend my day with squirrels."

Teddy sighed.

"well if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello sweet Jezabel."

"No James forget it."

"But I haven't asked yet." He whined.

"You don't need too."

"Please Jezza! You'll be doing Lily a favour. She has a beautiful voice."

" Anyone else would think you were a good brother but it's me you are talking too. This isn't about what Lily wants, James, this is a about you." Jezza growled.

"But despite my own personal interest, you have to admit it would be good for Lily."

"James."

"Yes." He smiled sweetly thinking he had won.

" get lost before I hex you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry it__'__s short but your just going to have to deal with it. Please review, I want too know what you think of Tate and Jezza, idea__'__s for this story are welcome. Thanks for reading !_


	5. Chapter 5

_For Mopcat my decicated reviewer (I think a few flicks might of slipped passed me, those naught little things!!) _

Chapter 5

James was a master at getting his own way, but not when it came to Lily. She knew him too well, to fall for his usual strikes of attack. No with Lily he had a real challenge. Jezza had been no help, he had pestered and even fell as low as begging but she was possible more stubborn then Lily.

"Keep up Jake!" James hissed to his mate.

The pair of them had been following Lily around under the invisibility cloak.

"Screw you." Grumble Longbottom.

Lily froze in front off them turning staring precisely where they were standing. The boys held their breaths as her eyes narrowed behind the frames. She lets out a huff of annoyance before flinging her red hair off her shoulder, going back to her path.

" That was scary." Whispered Jake in James's ear. " She might be younger then us but she frightens the crackers out of me."

" That's no what the muggles say." James teased.

"Sure it is, I heard that Hufflepuff say it." James fought back the laughter as they rounded the corner.

" No it's…" James never got the chance to finish because suddenly he found himself pin to the wall by an invisible force.

" James!" Screeched Lily, with fire burning in her eyes.

" Why Lily I didn't see you there, we were off to prank Jake's father."

" James Potter don't you dare lie to me. I am quite aware you have been following me since potions and I didn't need a map to know you were hiding under daddy's cloak."

James cringed regretting trying to out smart Lily, he should off remembered she was a Ravenclaw.

"Lily please! I need you!" He begged.

She scowled. "Not interested."

" If you loved me you'd do it." James tried to guilt her into it.

She raised her eyebrows as the corner of her lip quirked up in a way only she could manage. She let out a snort, and stormed off.

" Ah forever will there be James's trying to get the attention off lily's affections." Sighed Jake.

James screwed up his face staring at Jake Longbottom.

" Who are you and what cupboard did you lock my mate in?"

" Sadly I am your Jake, Scorpius hexed early, haven't felt right since."

"Oh, that explains it all." Nodded James.

"Did you realise that was our last chance to get to Lily for awhile."

" What are you talking about we have plenty of time, it's not like I am planning on studying."

" Halloween is a week away, didn't you and Hugo have things to organise?"

"crap!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Today is a beautiful day Jezza." Grinned Lily plonking down next to the brunette.

" You are awfully cheery for someone who's been stalked for the past week." Jezza put her hand to Lily's head. "Not coming down with a case of spattergroit are you?"

" Ha diddy ha." Lily drawled taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "No I am going to be stalker free for a good while."

"Why?" Jezza asked with half a mouthful. Years off being friends Lily understood her perfectly well, even if nobody else in the room could interrupt food talk.

" You know who my brother feels about Halloween right? Well he has that to plot out, then he plots out how to destroy the family Christmas party. Honestly as annoying as he has been lately I can still rely on him to ruin Christmas."

"His like the grinch." offered Jezza.

"who?" Lily gave her a puzzled look.

Jezza shook her head disappointed. "You know it's a muggle thing, maybe you should ditch divination and try muggle studies."

" why would I ditch divination?" Lily said horrified. "how will I know how I die this week? Or the next week?"

Both girls bursted out laughing as heads turned, and people looked at them as if they were crazy.

"You know it wouldn't be that bad." Lily's eyes narrowed.

" His corrupted you!" She cried with a fake devastation.

Jezabel rolled her eyes.

" No I stand by you but Lily you can sing, come on, how incredible would it be to be in a band as big as the weird sisters?!"

Lily groaned dropping her head into her breakfast bowl.

Sadly Lily had been wrong about James quitting pestering her while plotting world domination or whatever the pranking kings equivalent was to it. She answered the question about the value of dragons blood and climbed into the common room with Jezza following her in. She groaned at the sight of her darling brother laying across the sofa with a bunch of giggling girl surrounding him.

"How did you get in here?" She growled. "I suppose one of your floozies let you in?" He gave her an offended look.

" Are you saying that I am incapable of answering a question with an intelligent answer?"

"No I didn't say that I implied it, you're the one that told the world you couldn't."

"Please Lil, Teddy said Tate wouldn't, with out you we are a two man marching band!" He dropped down onto his knees. "What will it take?! I'll buy you anything! I'll hex Rose!" A smirked ran across Lily's lips.

"Ok, Jamie my boy, if you get Tate to play, hex Rose and agree to no Jillcon songs, I will consider joining. Deal?"

"Deal." He offered up his hand.

Lily paused almost regretting it but shook his hand. James grinned a devilish grin and disappeared out the door.

Jezza raised her eyebrow. " Who's Tate?" Lily shrugged. "I don't know but James will be to busy trying to complete his tasks and cause his usual mayhem he won't stop to think my promise was only a deal of consideration." Lily smirked as Jezza's jawed dropped.

"You evil, wicked witch."

" Somebody's got to make it hard for Dorothy."

_Hee hee like my oz joke? Muh haa ha. Sorry, bad nairie! Please review tell me what you like or what you don__'__t. if you want more of something click the button and request!! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Mopcat the comma__'__s Nazi I hope it__'__s ,,,,, enough for you! ;) _

_Thanks again to Rita and Mopcat for the reviews !! _

Chapter 6

_All hallows eve_

"Scalp."

"Scalp." repeated Hugo.

" what In earth do you need a scalp for?" Asked Jake.

James shrugged, grinning. "Because I don't own a Stanley knife."

"Why not?"

"Mum takes all pointy and dangerous objects off me, in case Al and I get in a fight. She doesn't trust us. Acts like we are prison inmates. Stupid really, because I just float it all back in at night." He laughed at Jake's expression.

Hugo rolled his eyes. "He's joking, well not about Aunt Ginny, anyway the scalp is for trading with Munses. The guy will do anything to get his hands on muggle doctor items." Hugo paused suddenly.

"right…" Jake said not fully convinced, the pair were telling him the truth.

James wrote something down on parchment, then shoved it in his pocket. His eyes sparkled wickedly as he picked up the invisibility cape.

"Lets get going no time to waste, if this is going to be done by Halloween."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy unlocked his front door feeling useless after a long days work. He had taken up a job in a muggle clothing shop, since his split with Vicky he had found it impossible to find a job in the wizarding world. Instead he worked nine till five and was being under paid. He growled angrily shoving his bag down on his bench.

He needed to relax. Ever since Tate had said no, he had fell in a heap. James had lit a fire within him and Lily and Tate had put it out. Defeated and stuffed, he sat on his lounge, pulling his guitar onto his lap, strumming the deep purple song, smoke on the water. He leaned over and flicked on the wireless only to groan. Why was the world out to get him?

'_So Miss Victoire how does it feel to be the most famous and successful model of the wizarding world?__'_

Teddy's anger boiled over as the wireless exploded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where is James?" Asked Jezza warily looking over Lily's shoulder at the map.

"I don't know! I told you already! He disappeared into Hogsmeade, the map doesn't show out side of the grounds, hey, wait there." Lily pointed to where the secret entrance into Honey Dukes started, and there on the map appeared three dots, James Potter, Hugo Weasley and Jake Longbottom.

Jezza put her hands together, grinning madly. "excellent."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, Hugo and Jake walked down the third floor corridor only to find Lily and Jezabel leaning on either side of the doorframe.

"Lily." James smiled brightly. "Having a nice day?" He ignored the two slightly behind him, Hugo whispering that she was on to them.

"Super James." Her grin was possible eviler then his. He frowned, he knew that look, he invented it.

"What are you up to Lily?" His eyes narrowed studying her face.

" Oh that all depends on you James." His sister smirked and Jezza wiggled her eyebrows grinning.

"What's that meant to mean?" He was feeling a little worried now. Lily could wipe the floor with him an day, what ever he was missing, could be dangerous. He remembered the last time he messed with her, not pretty, he was in the hospital wing for two weeks.

"Lily." The worry crossed his face.

"James." She giggled pulling Jezza off with her down the hall.

Jake looked at James confused.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That was a threat. What is your sister up too?" Hugo growled.

James turned to the pair. "Boys, I think we may be in trouble."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Do you think he's scared?" Grinned Jezza.

"He better be." Smirked Lily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the Halloween feast and James, Hugo and Jake were looking particular smug as they walked into the great hall for breakfast.

Hogwarts had adjusted to James's pranks, everyone knowing something would be going down tonight. The Slytherin's were staring at him in contempt, the rest off the school was waiting in wonder. James grinned broadly as Lily and Jezza cross the room to sit down at their houses table. As Lily sat down, she gave one single glance towards James, which shivers down his spine.

"What do you think she's going to do to us?" Asked Jake nervously.

James stared over at his little sister who was now deeply involved in a discussion with Jezabel.

"It's only Lily." Said Hugo pointedly.

James looked at them seriously. "Be afraid, be very afraid."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls walked into the Halloween feast arm in arm giggling and whispering madly to each other. Occasionally they would let their eyes wonder over to James, Hugo and Jake, which inturn set them off into fits of silent laughter.

As the hall settled down, James had no more time to ponder his sister's plot, because his own were about to unfold.

The decorations sprung to life, skeletons attacking the Slytherins. James, Hugo and Jake roared with laughter, but then they froze, sighting Lily and Jezza. They had their wands out muttering incantations in the boys direction.

"Think we should run?" Asked Jake uncertain.

The doors of the great hall opened and in marched all of the schools armour, with pumpkins for heads.

"Should we run?" Hugo asked James panicked.

Lastly in floated Moaning Myrtle, with fury in her dead eyes.

"James Potter, how dare you disturb the day off the dead!" She screeched.

James gave one look at the boys.

"RUN!" He screamed, as they took off out of the hall leaving Lily and Jezza in tears of laughter.

_Ah, the fun never stops, hee hee. I think I am going to speed this story up, just a bit. Please review!! I__'__ll dedicate a chapter too you!! If you want more review!! (begging with a pretty please with a cherry on top) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Next chapter yes that right I can__'__t remember what I am up too. (sneaks a look) oh that__'__s right now I remember!! (doesn__'__t at all sound suspicious). This one goes out to my buddies__……_

_Mopcat, maith, Rita, R cullen 1 _

_Thanks peoples!! _

_Dear booboo thanks for nothing! You sock thief! Not really. I apologise for my crappy grammar but you know me, I am pretty stupid. _

_p.s I jumped to xmas_

Chapter 7

It wzas the night before Christmas

Lily pulled a book in front of her nose trying to hide from the tension floating off the other occupants of the table.

James and Albus had just about killed each other, not that it was unusual, it was that Harry had picked sides again. In Lily's mind her father was becoming the worlds biggest jerk. Even their mother didn't fall as low as picking sides, she'd just box them both over the ears. But that's not the way Harry did things. He didn't fence sit, he picked a side and fought to the bitter end, he was just to stupid to realise that Albus, mini-Harry was on the least green paddock and he was the wrong horse to back. It probably didn't help that James had indeed hex Rose, as he promised.

" I want Teddy to come for Christmas dinner." James looked at his father. Harry sighed, rubbing the scar on his famous forehead.

" No James, Vicky is coming this year and after the way he treated her I don't want any of our family having anything to do with him."

"Then maybe I don't want to be part off this family! You hate me as much as you hate Teddy, just say it!" Yelled James.

"Don't be so dramatic, James." Growled Harry.

" Don't worry it's just his time of month, we all know who's the real girl off the family." Smirked Al.

" Shut your face, or I'll shut it for you!" Snapped James.

" Just try it." Challenged Albus. James fired off a spell knocking Al to the floor.

"James get the hell out of my house!" Spat Harry with a fury, his children had never witnessed before.

"Don't worry, I am gone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas and Teddy was planning on spending it his usual fashion drinking until he passed out. He froze still, hearing an odd sound. He walked around the room listening until he heard it again, a knock at the door. Teddy a little surprised pushed the door open to find James standing on his doorstep in the foot of snow.

"Hey Teddy." He breathed. " Merry Christmas."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily stared at her parents in shock, they weren't going after James, they didn't care enough to try. Lily glared at the pair off them walking towards the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Snapped Harry.

" I am going to spend Christmas with my family." She said, without a hint of malice, or ill feeling. She walked out the door, leaving her parent staring after her in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tate leaned up against the trunk of his tree shivering. It had started snowing a week ago. He couldn't bring himself to go home because that meant defeat but if he stayed here any longer, he'd freeze to death. There was only one thing to do, he just hoped he still remembered how.

Before long he found himself knocking on a red wooden door.

The door opened and he grinned.

"Hey Lupin, is that bed still up for grabs?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lily arrived at Teddy's place, she heard music booming out of the door. She hesitated for a moment pushing the door open. It had sounded surprisingly good.

Inside she found Teddy and James, plus another boy she didn't know playing on varies instruments.

James sighting her stopped causing the others too as well.

"Lily! You've come to sing!"

She snorted. "I don't think so."

"You promised to sing, if I hex Rose and Tate the musical master joined us." His eyes fell on the dirty, scruffy looking boy.

" Are you kidding me? That dirty thing is able to play anything? I think, that if he can't manage to shower, then he is hardly going to be able to play a note." Tate just rolled his eyes.

" Maybe you should clean up a bit, be a little presentable." Offered Teddy.

"Fine. Bloody females." Snapped the boy. "You want me that way then, I be that way." Tate glared at the wild looking red head with glasses, but still felt a bit curiously. She may of thought because he was a grot without shoe he was incapable of playing music but he wonder if a girl like her could really sing. He pushed his way into the shower mad as hell. They wanted him clean cut, then that's the way he was going to be. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared out of thin air.

" Fetch my clothes and if you so much as breath a word of this to my mother I'll will cloth you." He threatened. The house elf gulped. Tate wasn't usually like this with the hired help but he was angry.

"Yes master." Sung the house elf disappearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I only said I would consider it James I never promised anything more." Lily said.

"But you said, I hex Rose for Merlins sake!" Cried James frustrated.

" If I may be so bold to interrupt you, and add my opinion." The Potter's turn mouths gapping like fish. The dirty, messy boy was not only clean, but handsome to boot. He had a beautiful jaw line, his clothes freshly pressed but still, he was shoeless. The boy smirked slightly at the pair off them. " You dear Lily, have agreed to consider, so maybe if you join our little jamming session then you'll be able to get a feel for the music, for the direction you will be taking when you chose to join us."

She glared at him.

"Fine, bloody males." She teased, feeling the butterflies eating away at her stomach when she thought about singing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_HA HA__…__ that__'__s right you aren__'__t getting any more this week now!! This chapter was written almost a week ago but I am not sure it__'__s worked out right, I might change it but I thought stuff it, I__'__d put it up because I spent the week think I have no idea how to change it, anyways I was busy finishing my other story yah to me its done! But I thought I__'__d put a little on this one and regret it next chapter. And I want to hit myself but I think soon I will be starting a new story and for that I am sorry NF _

_Ps review!!! (Please)_


	8. Chapter 8

_My god, I am finishing, I was saying that I am sorry because there might be delays, I have been updating almost weekly, but now I am writing other stuff too (not posted as yet) plus it xmas soon so I saying I will most likely slack off over the jolly season, ok as an oh so sorry I wrote the authors note at one in the morning and didn__'__t check it, I will give you and early chapter grumbles, but don__'__t think you__'__ll be get one every time I do something dumb. _

_I have found the funniest story ever in fairytales, if you like teddy he's in it. It is in my favourites- the adventures of Goldie Locks, trust me read it!!!_

Chapter umm eight?

Christmas dinner with the Potter's

The boys stood back in shock. Lily's voice was incredible. She was a natural. They had been playing for hours, but now Teddy and James had quit deciding to toast the season with whiskey. Tate however was gently strumming away listening to Lily sing by his side. He had never heard a voice as pretty as hers. She could sing anything, he was sure. Suddenly he sneezed. Lily froze staring at Tate, in surprise.

"What?" He eyed her suspiciously. James and Teddy began to laugh at him. He glared coldly at the pair, looking to Lily who was at least not bent over a armchair wheezing with laughter. Wordlessly she pointed to his hair. He got up and wondered to a mirror. He looked down at himself finding a curious looking fellow looking back at him. His hair was a mixture of rainbow colours. He cringed, letting his met morphing genes change it to a green and red pattern, after all it was Christmas. James laughed, chuckling to Teddy. " You too." He command. Teddy rolled his eyes, flipping his blue into matching Christmas style. James cheered and Lily just shook her head.

A tap on the window made her jump. An owl arrived with a howler. She opened as it screeched.

JAMES!LILY! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!

James paled. " Mum sounds pissed."

Tate chuckled. Lily glared at him, looking to her brother. " You think?" She snapped.

" Ok lets get going." Said James brightly looking at Teddy.

"I wasn't invited." Lily looked at his hair then at Tate then back to Teddy.

" But James girlfriend was."

"I told you I don't have a bloody girlfriend." Growled James.

" I know that, Teddy's gonna be your date."

"No way in hell."

Lily grinned evilly at him." If you want a singer, then his going to be your girl for the night. Don't you want to spend Christmas together?"

They nodded slowly, Teddy looked scared. " Do I have to wear a dress?"

………………………………...........................................................................................................

_Hee hee I hardly count that as a chapter either you__'__ll get the rest later, ha ha suckers!! Oh I is so mean!! see ya later alligator. _

_Ps. Does any know why you toast stuff? I mean if your toasting, shouldn__'__t it involve bread? Hee hee sorry If I confused you peoples with me note I promise I will wait until I am wide wake next time, ok. NF _


	9. Chapter 9

_sorry mopcat i lied its a day late..._

Chapter eight and half

Lily and James arrived back at their house with dates for the dinner. Ginny was delighted seeing them all. Teddy, I mean Trudy.. was waring a stunning green dress. He.. She had long blonde curly hair that bounced with every step. It was Lily's idea to distract people with his bouncy hair, so they didn't noticed he could barely stay up right in heels. Other then his abnormally bouncy hair he had the face off an angel except the wart Teddy insisted on having, because if he had to be a girl, he at least wasn't going to be hit on by blokes, James wasn't impressed. He wanting Teddy to be the hottest thing out, if posing as his girlfriend.

Tate was pretending to be Lily's date now sporting a main of golden messy curls, dimples and darling green eyes. Lily glared at him as he picked his choice. She hated blondes, or maybe it was because she normal liked them, is why she didn't like Tate as one.

" You look like a five year old."

" that was my intention, to match your age." she raised her eyebrows scowling at him.

" funny." she glared.

"I know, I am hilarious." He grinned at her shamelessly. Her eyebrows arched in the middle in confusion. Tate was hard enough to get as Tate, but his new look was throughing her off. He chuckled whispering in her ear. " maybe Teddy's style is more your taste." Lily thumped him hard on the shoulder secretly hoping it left a bruise.

They followed Ginny into the dinning room where everyone had already arrived. Ron was stuffing his face, Lily scowled at his eating habits, he was getting a pot belly. Hermione was fusing over Rose who had sat as far away from James and Lily as she could possible get. James smirked whispering to Lily.

" Guess she doesn't want spaghetti in her hair again." Lily nodded grinning.

" or meat balls down her dress." the both broke into fits of silent laughter as they took their seat next to their 'dates'. across from Teddy was Vicky his ex. She was as beautiful as ever, glowing with a vibrancy no normal person could possible achieve. Her eyes fell instantly to the new comers, her eyes locking on Tate.

" Hello there." She cooed, fluttering her eyelashes at the blonde boy in front of her. He flashed her a million dollar smile as Lily kicked him hard under the table.

" Howdy." He responded.

Vicky frown but quickly returned to her alluring smile. Teddy looked pissed. No beyond that, he was angry that Tate was deliberately playing with her, and even more so that she was starting to flirt. How could she even think of doing that to her cousin? Tate was years younger then her.

" Hey James, I thought you said you had no girlfriend hey?" teased Hugo plonking down by Vicky. James punched Teddy, he should at least pretend to be girly. Teddy rolled his eyes before responding.

" James?" His oddly feminine voice demanded answers.

" I wanted to wait, to introduce you to my parents first." James smiled smugly proud of his own brilliance.

" oh James." Sadly it didn't come out all loving but as sarcastic as it was meant. Teddy couldn't do this. As much as he wanted it not to be so, he was still in love with Vicky. He got up and walked out.

Tate stared after Teddy for a moment. Vicky catching his drift raised her eyebrow at him. He grinned ignoring the look Lily was shooting said to her.

" fine piece of arse, that one." James snorted half choking on his food as he began to laugh.

"Tate." Lily hissed, "you'll stuff everything up."

"please I am just being a little obnoxious, I didn't make Te…" Lily had muted his voice stopping him from revealing their trickery. Harry had noticed the commotion looking to Lily for answers. She began to form a elaborate lie in her head when suddenly Tate sneezed. The sound might have been muffled but it didn't stop the fact Tate's hair was pink and blue. Vicky screeched.

" Teddy how could you trick me! What is the meaning off this?"

Instantly Lily seeing the look on Harry's face lifted the mute.

" I am bloody not Teddy, do not insult me you filthy…" Lily mute him. He stopped glaring at her.

" Who the hell are you?" snarled Harry glaring between his children and the odd looking boy. Tate rolled his eyes looking at Lily to lift her spell. As she did, he transformed back to his natural form and brown hair and eyes. He put his hand out to Harry.

" Names Tate, I am part of James band, the strange brothars." Harry looked straight at James fiercely.

" What is going on here? Who is this?" He pointed angrily at Tate who snorted.

" Please just because you're the boy who lived doesn't mean you have the right to be rude. I am a Rulenenden, for crisis sake, I think if an gets to play the high and might card it should be me."

"A what?" Lily looked as confused as most of their guests.

"Oh my." Gasped Molly.

" I think you should leave." Arthur jumped to his feet glaring at the boy with cold eyes.

Tate rolled his eyes. " Yes you would think that. Whatever, I am over this, James tell Teddy I am out, squirrel were defiantly better company." Tate walked out following Teddy's leave.

Harry looked directly at James.

" I think you have some explaining to do."

Al leaned against the kitchen bench staring at Lily.

" You'd never make it you know. Even if James makes it out of Dads, clutches, you'd still stink."

Lily hadn't agreed to join but that was the point she want to, even if it was just to rub it in Albus face, snotty little know it all.

" you wait and see, he'll make it." secretly she wanted to say, we'd make it but she couldn't do it. She couldn't sing in public. The boys didn't count, she just didn't have the guts to stand there and have the world judging her. She had seen some of the things they said about Vicky, here was no way she was putting up with that crap.

James walked out of Harry's office and stormed straight passed them and out the door and into the night.

Al and Lily exchanged glances, normally when Harry and James went around there was a considerate amount of yelling. Tonight there was nothing.

" I'll follow him." Lily said taking off after her big brother.

"James!" She ran to catch up to him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him.

" Lily just go home."

" No."

"lily." He pleaded.

" it's not home, if you aren't there." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

" I can't go back now Lily, he just doesn't understand me. We are two very different people, we need space. I think I stay with Teddy for awhile. I just I can't be there any more." lily started to tear up. " please Lily, don't cry, I am not leaving you." He tried desperately. " I need to live my own life now, I am all grown up."

" I am not a stupid little kid you know." She sniffed.

"I know Lil. See you tomorrow?" it through her. His question. She frowned, it was Christmas, they should be together.

" of course I am coming with you. You better of got me a better present then last year." she teased him. He grinned at her, before the question crossed his face.

" are you sure?" She simply nodded walking ahead to Teddy's place.

" so will you join my band?" He grinned feeling better having his sister with him.  
" merlin I hate you." She grumbled.  
" yes!!" He cheered pulling her into a hug spinning her around in a circle.

_Wow I wrote more rubbish for yous!!! I hope you like it, any ideas?? Anyone? Because I've got nothing…_

_Guess what I did today… bet you can't guess, hee hee, it's totally random… I am gonna leave you hanging, waiting…. Until next chapter….ha ha!! (insert evil Disney wicked witch laugh) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear readers, this chapter is a little random, I never thought this was what was coming__…__.but it__'__s what is done is done. I hope this works out if you don__'__t like it I am sorry__…__ but I warned you I had nothing__…__much__…_

Chapter nine

Albus stared at the Christmas tree. It was meant to be the jolly season, so why did he feel so glum. Harry had a clash with James and was moping in his office. Ginny was in a rage in the kitchen ready to either snap or break down in tears, Al wasn't sure which and he sure as hell didn't want to find out. He looked out at the snow and sighed. Grumbling he got to his feet dragging on a large over coat, if no ones else was going to save Christmas, then he guessed it was up to him.

He didn't get on with James and Lily, but then again what siblings really ever did. James and Lily had an unusually close relationship for brother and sister which seem to push Albus further out of the picture. As much as they all fought, Al still missed them. It was Christmas and he wanted nothing better then to pull his family back together. He didn't know what it would take but he was willing to do anything to fix it.

Albus wasn't sure what he was going to do but as he approached Teddy's place he heard music. He froze never hearing anything so magical before in his life. Slowly he made his way up to the window watching them from outside.

Lily growled dropping to the couch as James hit the wrong cord. He was trying to play guitar, taking over Tate's spot but it wasn't working out. James was a Drums man, as cool as the guitar looked it wasn't his thing.

"This is hopeless." Teddy said in disappear.

" Guess without Tate we may as well quit." Sighed Lily.

"NO!" Howled James. " We just need to practice."

" I not sure that it's going to help, without the drums it doesn't work, and without the guitar it stinks too." Grumbled Teddy.

Outside Albus smiled, a devious plan forming in his mind. He knew a lot of people, important people. He walked back out to the main road, wanding down the knight bus. All he really had to do, was find Tate and everything would fall into place.

On the trip he had organised his contacts into order. It would all go to plan now, it all just came down to this boy, Tate.

Albus dismounted the bus walking into the forest. He was smart, he shot out a tiny flickering light that would lead him exactly to the guy. Al trenched through the thick sopping snow down to the frozen lake, where the light flickered and died. Albus looked out ahead, in the middle of the solid lake Tate sat with his legs crossed under him. His eyes were shut as slowly Albus approached him. Al was beginning to wonder if he was even awake when suddenly the boys eyes snapped open staring directly at him.

" What do you want, mini Harry?" He hissed.

" Firstly my name is Albus, second I have come here to ask you to go back and join my brothers band."

Tate rolled his brown eyes, bored. " And what's in it for me?"

Albus smiled wickedly. He liked this kid. " What is it you had in mind?"

………………………………........................................................

Ginny walked up the hall with two letters clutched in her hand. One was from Albus explaining where he was up too and the other was an invitation to a music festival. She knocked loudly before pushing open Harry's office door open. She looked down shocked, finding her husband sitting on the floor in a mess.

" I' am the worlds worst father." He groaned at to his wife. "I stuff everything up with James." Ginny sat down next to him patting his arm sympathetically.

" You two just rub each other the wrong way, don't worry James will come round." She smiled tucking Albus's letter into her pocket before showing Harry the invite.

Harry hated public events, ever since well the Skeeter woman got back to her career. " Do I have to go?" He pleaded.

"Yes." Her eyes told him if he tried anything, he would get it.

………………………………......................................................

"How in the world?" Teddy gapped at the letter in his hand like a fish.

"Will you tell us what it says?" Asked James trying to read over his shoulder. Teddy wordlessly handed it across to James. The second he read it he was yelling and cheering in celebration. Lily looked at the parchment and gulped.

" How is this even possible? We didn't enter into the festival." She whispered, with fear in her eyes.

" I don't know, but we can't back out, we have too, it's all there in the letter."

" But, but we suck without Tate." Lily cried.

" Merlin save us." Teddy said, looking at James who was bouncing up and down on his lounge.

……………………………….......................................................

They arrived and began getting set up. Lily's hands were shaking as she tried to open the lid of one of the boxes. A set of hands each around flicking the lid off for her.

"Thanks." She spun around her eyes landing on someone unexpected. "Tate!" She squealed throughing her arms around him.

Teddy and James hearing his name came bounding over.

"Thank god you're here." Grinned Teddy, as James dropped the pick in favour of his sticks.

" Please, as if, I, would miss this." He winked suddenly and the others looked around wondering what was going on but there was no one to wink at. There was no one there.

They waited nervously to go on and Lily began to panic.

"I can't do this!" She was almost hysterical.

"Yes you can." Grinned Tate. " You just think of everyone in their underwear."

" Who would honestly be thinking about that?" He froze.

" Good point." As they walked on stage everyone was in the underwear. Horrified, Lily turned to James and then to Tate.

" What the bloody hell did you do?" She hissed. Tate grinned.

" You don't have to think see, it's like x-ray vision."

" Turn it off!"

Tate shrugged, pointing his wand at her muttering something under his breath. Suddenly all of her nerves were gone. She scowled at him.

"Tate?"

"mmh?" He murmured hitting the first cord.

"never mind." she whispered before she started to sing.

………………………………........................................................

Harry stood in awe of his children. He had never heard them play and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. Slowly as the last song ended he went up to his children, beaming with pride.

"James I owe you an apology. I didn't mean it. Please come home." He begged his oldest.

James stared at his father for a long moment before hugging him. Lily grinned childishly at Albus.

"Told you he'd make it."

Albus gave a fleeting glance at Tate before turning to his little sister.

"Well I doubt you'll wipe out the weird sisters but the crowd seemed to like it and I suppose I should of known after all he is the stranger Brothar."

_Oh my god!! It__'__s over, how in the world did that happen? I still don__'__t know. Anyway I hope you liked my surprise ending that even I didn__'__t see coming until I just finished it. I hope you liked it, and thank you for the reviews they really make my day!! _


End file.
